1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to computer automated home base security systems.
2. Prior Art
Many security companies require that you buy the basic security system package first. Something that ranges approximately from 450 dollars up to 30000 dollars, or so, it all depends on what you want to secure, and the size of the area that will be covered.
Soon after you owned the security package, the security company starts charging you a monthly payment for monitoring. As soon as you stop paying the monthly payment, you no longer have security. You end up with multiple boxes, holes, many sensors, dedicated video cameras and wires that run all over your house walls that do nothing. You lost all deposits, fees and initial basic package investment. Such unfair system frustrates many American families, particularly the poor middle class families and small business owners.
Security companies make use of a variety of security equipment, such as dedicated video cameras, motion detectors, vibration sensors, pressure sensors, heat sensors, warning sirens equipment, dedicated Network Interface Devices (NID) and telecommunication network equipment. Too many dedicated electronic hardware render the security system expensive and completely non-portable. If the subscriber needs to move to another house, he/she has to pay for new installation fees.
According to the National Burglar & Fire Alarm Association (NBFAA), each year there are more than 2 million burglaries in the U.S. Not taking precautions against crimes and burglaries can have painful consequences, not only on American families, but also our children, as well as, the future of the American society. The American government cannot protect every American citizen against crimes and burglaries. As a result poor American families who do not own a security system are left alone in the battle against crimes.
Many middle classes and poor American families are well aware of the risks that involve living without the minimum home security system possible. However, they cannot afford the cost of home security system on the market today. The minimum-security coverage on the market today requires many payments in advance, such as packages and installation fees, as well as a monthly payment of approximately 75 dollars and up. Poor and middle classes American families accept to run the risk of living many painful moments of crimes against their love ones, only because they cannot afford today's high cost of home security.
Security equipment such as motion detectors, heat sensors and the like are not perfect. Base on the nature of those electronic sensors, they sometimes false triggering. When a motion sensor false triggering, the end result is a false alarm notification signal. Security companies do not know how to eliminate false alarms in their security systems; therefore, when a security breach occurs, they rely on their customers for information on the nature of the alarm.
Security companies unfairly charge their customers extra security fees due to false alarms. Very often the customer has nothing to do with that. The position of a motion sensor, as well as, temperature variations could cause security equipment to false triggering. There are a number of variables that could cause a sensor to false triggering. Most often such parameters are not related to the customer at all. Charging the customer a high fee for false notifications is obviously unfair.
Security companies developed a verification protocol, consisting of calling the subscriber's home telephone number to ask questions about the notification signal. They are hopping to find someone to give them a clue on the nature of the security breach. They often provide the customer a security password that they ask for. If the provided password were correct, they would cancel the dispatch of security personnel. On the other hand if the code provided were not correct, they would dispatch the appropriate security personnel. Desperate with the problem of false alarms, security companies keep in their database, names and telephone numbers of friends and neighbors of their subscribers.